Can Love Last?
by LIVE2WRITE
Summary: Rory tells Jess about her feelings for him at the wedding, but she still has to go to Washington. Can they manage to make the six weeks without each other or will things change when she gets back?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Please read and review, let me know what you think!  
  
The story begins at Sookie and Jackson's wedding, Rory just spotted Jess after Christopher's cell phone rang.  
  
  
  
Rory ran over to Jess, and all of a sudden, their lips met, in a kiss, filled with passion. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart.  
  
"Your home." She whispered  
  
"Moved back today." He replied  
  
"Jess I need to talk to you. Now." She said  
  
"What's wrong? Did bag boy pull anything?" he asked her concerned  
  
"Jess, no. Just listen."  
  
He looked at her curiously.  
  
"I missed you so much. You just left. I never got to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked  
  
"That I love you. I guess I've known for awhile now." she was cut off by Jess's lips meeting her own once more.  
  
"What about bagboy?" he asked  
  
"I'm breaking up with him." She reassured him.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I'll be right back." She gave him a quick kiss and ran back to the crowd of guests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dean!" she called  
  
"Rory? What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"I need to talk to you. Now." She said pulling him away from the guests.  
  
"What's up?" he asked  
  
"I think we need to break up. We just aren't working anymore. I don't love you the way I once did. I'm sorry." That being said, she turned and walked back up to where Jess was standing.  
  
"What happened?" Jess asked her, hoping she went through with it.  
  
"We broke up, but the wedding is starting."  
  
"Wait." He grabbed her hand. "Meet me at the bridge tonight at ten. Please."  
  
"I'll be there." She kissed him on the cheek and ran down to her mother, just as the ceremony began.  
  
"Sherry is pregnant. Your father went back to her, he left." She said as soon as Rory ran up to her.  
  
"Well as long as we are telling each other things, I kissed Jess, broke up with Dean and told Jess that I love him." She babbled  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory in amazement.  
  
"Wow. I knew it!" she cried just as the wedding march began.  
  
"Oops." She whispered  
  
  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Rory looked out the window. It was quarter to ten, and a heavy rain was pouring outside. Sighing, she looked around for an umbrella.  
  
"Mom? Where's the umbrella?" she called out  
  
"Did you check under the bed?" she asked  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh, then I don't know."  
  
Rory smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
Well here goes nothing. She thought to herself.  
  
She ran outside and all the way to the bridge. She arrived soaking wet, and walked up to Jess and sat down next to him.  
  
Almost immediately she started crying.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?" he asked gathering her into his arms.  
  
"I have to go to Washington for six weeks." She sobbed  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"Student government. Its so stupid. I finally have what a I want, and I have to leave."  
  
"But you will be back, and I will be waiting." He said running his hands through her wet hair.  
  
"I love you Jess. I love you, I love you." She cried  
  
"I love you too Rory, I'll be waiting."  
  
  
  
A/N: This is a really short chapter, but its supposed to be. The rest will be longer, if I continue. Umm, in case you couldn't tell, it's a lit and please review!! 


	2. Homecoming

A/N: Thanks to whoever reviewed, not as many as I would have liked but who cares? On with the story. So can love last? Hmmm.  
  
  
  
It was Rory's last day in Washington. She spent most of her summer writing letters to Jess, none of them had been sent however. She was packing as her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai shouted  
  
"Long time no talk chica!" she responded  
  
Lorelai and Rory only talked on the phone the whole summer a few times. Mostly, they wrote letters to one another.  
  
"I'm so glad I'm coming home tomorrow!" Rory exclaimed  
  
"It's been forever!" Lorelai replied  
  
"I can't wait to see you, and Luke, and Sookie and Jackson, and Babette and Maury, and Miss Patty and."  
  
"Jess?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Yea. How is he? What's he been up to?" Rory asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"He's waitin' for ya hun, but are you sure this whole Jess thing is a good idea?" she asked  
  
"Mom, I love him, and while I know that you two didn't exactly get off on a good start, please just give him a chance." Rory pleaded  
  
"He's a troublemaker Rory." She said sternly  
  
"Mom. Please just try to get to know him? Give him another chance?"  
  
"Okay, I'll try, but he does something wrong, and we're back to where we started." She warned  
  
"Okay mom, I have to go, there's a farewell party kinda going on, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow!" Lorelai echoed, as Rory hung up.  
  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
Lorelai had picked Rory up at the airport, and after their joyful reunion, they were almost in Stars Hollow.  
  
"Excited?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Excited. Nervous." She replied biting her nail.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea, let's go to Luke's for a celebration lunch!" Lorelai exclaimed  
  
"At ten in the morning?" she asked  
  
"Okay, coffee now, lunch later. Better?" she asked  
  
"Sounds good. I'm going to get my coffee to go though. I want to go read my new book." She held up a new book  
  
"But you'll eat lunch with me, right?" Lorelai asked looking over at Rory  
  
"Of course!"  
  
They parked in front of the diner.  
  
"Hi Luke!" Rory exclaimed as she opened the door and walked to the counter.  
  
"Rory! How was Washington?" he asked  
  
"Washington was good." She replied "Um, where's."  
  
"Jess?" he asked  
  
"Yea."  
  
"He went out, you can try to find him if you want."  
  
"okay."  
  
"Coffee?" he asked  
  
"To go please."  
  
Rory knew exactly where Jess would be. She grabbed her backpack and her coffee and walked over to the bridge, where she saw Jess reading, dangling his feet into the water. She ran down and sat next to him.  
  
"Hi." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Rory. Your home." He said not looking up from his book.  
  
Rory's heart sank. He was upset with her.  
  
"Jess? Look at me. What did I do?" she asked  
  
"I'm just a little confused Rory. You tell me you love me, and then you leave for the summer, which I was fine with, willing to wait for you. You didn't call, didn't even write to me."  
  
"Jess, I tried to write to you. Nothing sounded right. I wrote at least 50 letters." She explained. She opened her bag and dumped out the letters.  
  
"There." She said as she stood up. "I'll be at home when your ready to talk." With that, she stood up and walked home. She went to her room and sat on the bed, a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess looked at the pile of letters in front of him. He picked one up and read it.  
  
Dear Jess, Washington is okay, I wish I were home though. Paris is driving me kinda nuts. I really miss everyone, especially you. My feelings for you haven't changed. I'm sorry I had to leave right after I told you. Hopefully, you told the truth when you said you'd wait for me. I miss you, and I love you. If I can work up the courage, I'll send this. Love, Rory  
  
He read the next few letters, which were similar to the first. He collected the letters, and walked up to the Gilmore house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory heard a tap on the window. She turned around to see Jess outside. She opened the window and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Sh, don't cry." Jess wrapped her in a warm hug.  
  
Rory found herself falling into his tight embrace, her tears subsiding. When she looked up, she found herself looking into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"I waited for you Rory. I love you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
At first, their kiss was slow and sweet. Slowly, it became more fierce, as if they could never separate again. His hands moved along her body, her hands became entangled in his hair. They broke apart, in need of oxygen.  
  
"Don't ever leave me." She whispered  
  
"There's no chance of that happening." He replied  
  
A/N: Okay, that's all for now, I need to brainstorm my next chapter. If you have any suggestions at all please Email me, OoAnGeLfYrEoO@netscape.net I'm interested in your ideas. Please review! 


	3. AN: Very Important please read

A/N: I really want to keep going with this story, but I;m kinda stuck. IDEAS PLEASE!! Email me at OoAnGeLfYrEoO@netscape.net if you want this story to be continued 


End file.
